A blond relationship
by Zade-Attitude
Summary: One day, they just woke up together, without any explanations. Wade and Lemon ended up in the same bed. Everybody knew, everybody except Zoe Hart, the actual Wade's girlfriend. What happened and what was going to happen since this moment ?
1. The Pretty Scandal of Bluebell

_Hey everyone ! This is the first time I write a fanfiction about Hart of Dixie, and besides in English ! Maybe I made a lot of mistakes, forgive me. If you want to retaliate xD, don't hesitate to tell me where I'm wrong in the chapters, it can really help me to progress in this language. Otherwise, I am a big fan of the couple Zoe x Wade and I hope you will appreciate the beginning of this story, despite my defects in the language._

_Of course, I don't own the show Hart of Dixie. I'm maybe a fan, but I'm not that crazy ! ( but I would love too *_*)_

_Enjoy ! :D_

**A blond relationship**

Chapter 1 : The pretty scandal of Bluebell

Nobody knew the reason why Wade Kinsella and Lemon Breeland were in the same bed this night. It was true they were "friends" at their teenage time, but they were not used to represent this kind of friendship. Moreover, they usually did not talk at all, or seldom, even if their look passed each other.

And this day, a commonplace morning of spring in Bluebell, they just woke up together.

From this unexpected turning point, many difficulties arose immediately ; indeed, Wade and Lemon were not aware at all either of how they achieved in a way to end up both in the young man's room. Maybe he was drunk, perhaps she has come conscientiously to him and he has easily accepted her advances. Everything was possible, imaginable. And everybody, in this calm Alabama's little town, was able to view the eventual circumstances of this sudden and shocking situation. Of course thanks to the gossips spread as fast as they could be in Bluebell. Yes, everybody knew about that.

Everybody, except Zoe Hart, the woman supposed to be Wade's girlfriend since a few months. People have made their best to hide this news to her on principle, because they quite simply did not want her to be hurt.

The doctor was particularly in a good mood this morning. In fact, like almost every day. She just could not help herself remembering her boyfriend's sweet smile. When he was not near to her, this picture stuck in her mind motivated Zoe to show this expression too. It was therefore inevitable that she joyfully entered the kitchen, which meant that Lavon, who was cooking for the breakfast, felt very ill-at-ease as she arrived. Despite all, he tried to keep his beaming attitude In front of her best friend.

"Hey, Lavon ! Listen to my story, please !", Zoe dynamically began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, the fascinating story of a couple… Mm, yeah, of a couple."

"Oh, come on ! Wade and me are not a common couple !", Zoe replied, with conviction.

"I agree, you represent the craziest couple I have ever seen, to be honest ! Yet it was not a long time ago, you hated him. Don't… you think the events are… moving too fast ?", Lavon tried to bring her to her senses.

"Lavon…", Zoe inclined slightly her head towards one side, staring seriously at her friend. She wanted to prove that she always did the rightest things until today, and this was not going to stop. According to her, a part of her reputation as a doctor was built from this.

"Don't look me like that ! I'm sorry if I'm rude, but… I really think that you should keep thinking about the situation."

"No ! No, you're right, I'm maybe too excited. In fact, I have a strange feeling when I'm with Wade. It's hard to explain but.. On the one side, he often drives me crazy, and on the other, he… he daunts me. In a positive way ! Indeed, I would not be surprised if you find me crazy, Lavon. Are you sure you make the best choice by keeping talking to me ?"

- Don't make me laugh, shut up and eat !", Lavon ended in a teasing way, by putting a piece of bread in Zoe's mouth.

Then he went out. As he closed the door, he stood still. The mayor had to confess this fact : he absolutely did not accept that Lemon succumbed so quickly and so shallowly to the Wade's charms. However, he had also to admit that he has no idea about what exactly took place before and during this weird night. So it was difficult for him to be angry at his friend and his ex-soul mate, for the moment. He did not intend to think about this anymore. Lemon has already broken his heart two times with Georges and Ruby, and she was certainly not going to be the cause of a pain in his breast again. Definitely not. With this determination, he just moved forward.

"WHERE am I ? WHY are you HERE ? I… I don't understand. And I think I don't want to ! PLEASE, don't tell anything, alright ?", Lemon said a few seconds after she let a loud shout escape, that Wade was unfortunately not able to prevent.

"Just calm down, baby. Calm… down. You know, this kind of situation is, how to say… Yeah, it's typical. It can happen to everybody. Especially me. But with you… Well, you're right, I don't get it either. Did we have a party or… celebrate something last night ?", Wade tried to react as normally as he could. After all, becoming panicky was not like him.

"Oh MY goodness. How dare you ? What exactly did you do to me ? This is crazy. You are crazy. And so am I too, because apparently, I dumbly followed you until your bed ! Or… maybe you forced me to commit this sin with you ! Horrible, that's unbelievably horrible ! How can I get out of there ?", the blond girl did not deign to listen one word Wade said and went to pieces.

By the way, she felt so lost that she was not even aware she was in Wade's place. The trouble in her heart blurred indeed her sight. When she realized that, she finally decided to sit and take the time to come round. Slowly, she breathed in and out. She was looking for an inner peace. But the sudden disturbing knockings on the door immediately woke her up.

It was Zoe, who wondered if she has really listened a yell in the area. Lemon automatically swallowed her saliva and cleared her throat. As for Wade, he prepared many beers with a shaking smile, just in case.

"Wade ? It's me, what did happen in your place ? I think I have heard some noises coming from there ! Everything's okay ?", Zoe worried a bit.

"…Yeah, it's okay doc. Sorry if I have surprised you, I have just broken a beer bottle. Are you relieved ?"

"Ah, fine ! So it's not a big deal, yeah ? All the same, can I enter, Mister Beer ?", Zoe asked with the most tempting voice his boyfriend has never heard. He bit his lips, regretting to not answer "Yes" without thinking, as usual. Then he scratched his hair, a little embarrassed.

"Um… Well, are you interested by me meeting you later at the Rammer Jammer ? I'll give you special services, don't worry about that, doc."

"It's difficult to refuse one of your delicate propositions ! So… I'll wait for you, then. See you later !", Zoe exclaimed, having trouble to cover up her feelings.

She was almost executing dance steps in front of Wade's door. She felt admittedly stupid to react in this way, but she could not help herself. In New-York, she never had the opportunity to build this kind of relationship. Therefore, she intended to take advantage of the time spending with her Cowboy, as long as she could. Without further delay, she walked fast to reach the Rammer Jammer.

Wade gazed at Lemon, who frowned, shrugged her shoulders, and sighed.

Both of them seemed not ready to reveal the secret.


	2. Symptoms of Lie

_Hey ! I'm back, and I really want to thank you for your reviews, it really motivates me to continue this story. And I'm still hoping you will appreciate this chapter, and that my English is enough understandable._

_So, Enjoy !_

Chapter 2 : Symptoms of Lie

When Zoe entered the Rammer Jammer, the first thing she saw was Tom and Wanda kissing passionately each other. This was like they were not going to stop, they were going to suffocate. The doctor could not help herself roaring in front of such a romantic scene. Because this love seemed a little excessive, according to her. Even if all things considered, she envied their actual situation. In fact, it tempted her to become closer and closer to Wade, as if it was a kind of provocation to incite her making things better than them. She decided to keep this thought in mind, like a real cunning girl would do.

"Hello you two ! Wanda, the doctor advise you to not be overwhelmed by a little wave of love, and to go to work ! Tom, stop putting her off !", Zoe took pleasure to tease them, with the steady idea that Wade would come here soon to meet her.

"Um... Yeah, you're right, I… I should return carrying out my tasks !", Wanda replied with an unnatural tone.

After having said these words, she suddenly let go of Tom's hand. Zoe wondered if she was too hard on her at the time. Therefore she started to hope discovering a positive answer in the young man's look. Unfortunately, he reacted as strangely as his girlfriend's attitude was. He did not even dare to face the New-Yorker. The gossips. But she could not know. She must not.

"Tom ? I'm aware that I can be scary sometimes… Okay, most of the time. But… Are you seriously trying to avoid my look ? No no no, if you fall in love with me again, it's not going to be possible !", Zoe began to go astray and panic like a lost but cute child.

A few seconds passed, and noticing the silence, she put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the same time. Despite she was of average height even with heels, this pose clearly expressed a will of looking a bit scornfully Tom. In the hope of obtaining a reaction from her target. That she did not immediately receive. So it became harder and harder to contain her anger. Before she started to explode, Tom ran away, pretending he felt a little sick and needed to rest at his home.

"But I'm a doctor, Tom Long ! That's why I was trying to understand your attitude !"

He went out of the Rammer Jammer without saying goodbye or even listening to her.

"And… In vain, apparently…", Zoe added, her voice depicting inside her a desperate feeling.

Now that she ended up alone, she noticed a strange silence reigning in the bar. People did not chattered as loudly and enthusiastically as usual. They just noiselessly ate their food and muttered, glancing sometimes towards her. Something was really wrong. She feared that she recently had made an unforgivable mistake as a doctor, or as an inhabitant of Bluebell. Instinctively, she began to shake her head all over the place, waiting for a familiar figure to appear and perhaps in a way help her out of this embarrassing situation. And she thought of Wade straight away.

Wade. He did not yet deign to come forward. Zoe felt a little annoyed and disappointed. Nevertheless, she was aware that a part of her will always make up an excuse to forget her boyfriend's clumsiness and to find a cute side related to this in spite of all.

And although she wanted to show goodwill, he was too late. Definitely late.

**oOoOo**

"Hey, BB ! Let me get out of here, I must… !", Wade struggled against Lemon's hold.

"Oh, no no no ! What if you leave me alone in your place and if someone else come to see your face and perceive mine instead ? I don't want to be humiliated like this, Wade, understand ? And... WHAT MEANS _BB _EXACTLY ?", Lemon did not stop to blink and stamp, all the movements defining her stress. Her voice became also strongly quivering.

"Baby Breeland. You know what ? Whatever. I DON'T CARE, because everybody already knows, it's so predictable. So, if you don't want to be… _humiliated_… let me go first, stay here a moment, and…", Wade made a pretense to speak as a clever boy, with a serious and seductive tone at the same time. However, he was in a hurry, and this was absolutely not the right time for joking.

"But what if somebody sees me ? It's not so easy ! Why aren't you worrying about this ? And you said everybody knows, it means you don't care about Zoe's feelings either ? It's not that I like her, but at least I thought you…", Lemon insisted, despite she early knew that her interlocutor's answer would be unpleasant to hear.

"I guess I have to repeat… I don't care ! Zoe doesn't know, otherwise she would have called me to offend me or to tell me she wanted to break up with me ! And if it's not easy for you, well… Do the things as you think best, that's all ! NOW, sorry, I really have to GO.", he fast opened and closed the door, without turning round, without glancing behind him.

The young man felt though ill-at-ease about what he said about Zoe. He knew he used the worst words. Indeed, it was not that he did not care about her feelings, it quite simply turned out that he was not gifted with this kind of things. Although he went out with her, he had the queer impression he was not yet ready to grow up. And even if he was aware of this problem, he knew he could not so easily turn into a different man, a great man, a man entirely opposite to who he was before.

Slipping on a red squared shirt, he slowly sighed and little by little started to quicken his pace, until he finally achieved to reach the Rammer Jammer, to reach his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Zoe did not seem to be over there. But Wade saw George instead. "Maybe George made her go somewhere else…", he immediately thought, and he was surprised by this first reaction. Was he becoming jealous ? This kind of cliché was just totally not him. But he could not help himself sticking this fear in his mind. And it did not delay to influence his behavior.

"Um… George… Have you seen Zoe ? She was supposed to wait for me here, and you know how I can become impatient in this case… Oh, you don't know ? So do you now !", the young man began in a serious way to get information from Lemon's ex fiancé, but in order to try staying as cool as usual, he intended to ask him so as to make this problem become funnier. "So ? Have you seen her ?"

"Well… Yes, it seems to me that she was in the Rammer Jammer… I'm not sure, because it's not a long time that I'm here, but… I think I have seen her go out. BUT I think also you can catch up with her, after all, she can't go very far... Yes ?", George was entirely shaky. He felt not guilty about the doctor's disappearance; however being a witness of this fact was able to make Wade believe he has something to do with the matter.

"Stop talking, _Mr. Lawyer_. I have understood.", Wade laughed a bit at George's answer, but he did not want to waste time. He decided to send himself on the mission consisting in finding Zoe.

As he went out, his mobile rang. It was his target.

"Sorry Wade, medical emergency ! Bluebell calls on my help ! I know you will forgive me, because tonight, I'll be yours, and I know you like to dominate, isn't it ?", Zoe's voice seemed to come from a long way. Mobiles were diabolic.

"Y..Yeah…You're right. And the more I wait, the more I will relish our moment. So… Yeah, see you tonight, doc !", Wade hung up before exploding. He really started to realize how serious the mistake he committed with Lemon was.

He felt like bawling, because of the distance. He scratched his hair at the same time as he hazily turned his look to the sky. The rays of light dazzled him, made him go to work and try to forget his girlfriend for a day.

A day of lie.


	3. Settling of Scores

_Hey everyone ! ( very original, I know I know ! ) In fact, I have not much to say before letting you beginning to read the chapter, but I just would like to thank you again for your reviews or your follows. Yeah, the follows motivate me to continue the story xD, even if I really appreciate when the readers give their opinion, positive or negative, no matter. :D_

_So I hope as always, that you will enjoy this chapter !_

Chapter 3 : Settling of Scores

"I have slept with Lemon, Zoe."

Wade could not handle the fact he had to make the truth come to light. It was true that anybody was able to blurt out this sentence. However, uttering these words was very dangerous and liable to break an entire relationship and to tear a fragile heart to pieces. Zoe's heart. And maybe the young man's too, if ever his girlfriend did not get over this disclosed secret. He did not fancy hurting one of the only doctors of Bluebell, and what is more, his girlfriend. He felt like a monster, like he never felt before.

Everyone in the Rammer Jammer was disgustedly staring at him and did not stop muttering about the gossips spread in town dealing with Wade and what he has done to Lemon and Zoe : "How did he dare to betray Miss Hart ?", "I always suspected this bartender was in fact a bad guy", "Poor Zoe Hart ! Such a cruel treachery is unforgivable !". Even if he was quietly cleaning the dirty glasses used by the customers, Wade realized from this moment that he was going to have a bad reputation, built on his mistake.

Whereas he hardly attempted to do just like that, George came to him in order to comfort him, as a good friend would try to.

"Hey Wade… You don't have to worry, I don't believe this crazy story ! After all, why would you appreciate girls like Lemon ? She is incredible, but I know she isn't supposed to be your kind of girl, and you have Zo..." George said, convinced of his buddy's innocence.

"… But it's true. I did not intend to hide it." Wade curtly interrupted him. Then he shamefully dropped his look towards the floor.

"No… You can't do this… You couldn't ! Lemon is single, okay… but you're NOT ! Here is exactly the reason why Zoe would have been happier alongside me !" The lawyer started to lose control, so that everybody became a witness of this scene. He banged his fist on the bar, and knocked over some glasses at the same time.

The atmosphere was obviously strained. George had trouble taming his anger, his hatred, all these confused feelings disturbing his mind and most of all, his heart. He sincerely wanted to hit the man who was now his worst foe. But Wade felt helpless in front of him, because he considered he deserved this kind of punishment, even if it came from his friend. He could not afford stopping him.

"Hit me, George, don't hold on. I'm not wide awake, I need a punch… Please. " Wade almost begged him to receive this treatment, and yet the lawyer stood still.

"You… You can't be serious…" George shook his head, blinked and bit his lip. He did not see Wade and the other people in the Rammer Jammer anymore. He was struggling against the truth, a more and more imposing mist disrupting his sight. He wanted to put himself awhile in place of Zoe, and tried to overcome this obstacle. However, he just felt weak. So he could quite simply not envision the doctor's reaction. It would certainly be worst. And he must avoid the worst for her.

**OoOoO**

"Brick ! Do you think an unhappy love affair is a medical emergency ? I…doubt." Zoe made a pretence of being naive about the subject. She did not know if she should be glad or very embarrassed by the fact that the people confided to her their private matters, without hesitation.

"Ha ha, I think everybody only counts on me when it deals with medical problems ! And you, you… I heal physically, and you heal… people's heart ? In any case, it would really tally with your name, miss HART !" Brick replied in a haughty, and teasing way at the same time.

"Hey, today you're a little too much talkative, isn't it ? Have you always been like that ?" Zoe wondered, coming closer and closer to the doctor, before fixedly examining his face. He tautly took a few steps back. He also knew about Wade and Lemon, his precious and pure daughter. His Lemonade, who was now empty.

An infinite moment of silence started to make both of them very ill-at-ease, but Zoe was the only one who did not know the reason why she had this odd feeling. Besides, it was not the first time today. She had therefore an inkling that something was definitely wrong. But she was not able to get hold of this something. Brick took advantage to the New-Yorker's moment of distraction, to discreetly escape from the medical practice.

And as if it was to make Zoe forget this bother and move on, a patient arrived at the right time. When he said hello to her, she noticed that his voice seemed strangely familiar to her. To confirm her suspicions and check who she had to be faced with, she turned around. Indeed, it was not a commonplace patient, but Dr. Judson Lyons, the famous, shy, handsome and beloved veterinarian of Bluebell. Their look meeting, Judson waved at her again.

"Hey Zoe. It's been a long time since I have seen your pretty face and talked to you. How are you ?" the vet kindly asked, unable to stop grinning at her.

"Ooh, Judson ! Well ! Of course I'm fine, and I must be fine, because I'm a doctor, so you might understand !" Zoe cheerfully answered, but despite she wanted to stay in a good mood, she quickly started to blush, by thinking about the time she went out with the young man.

"Yes" he nodded in agreement. Then he unaccountably kneeled down. Zoe panicked, she immediately construed this movement as a will of declaring his love for her or worst of all, making for her a proposal.

"No, Judson, no no no ! You're not going to… !" Zoe exclaimed feeling like she was going to faint.

"What are you talking about ? Don't you see the puppy I have brought here ? He's my favorite little companion and he's so cute, I could not let him in my practice. I said to myself that I could introduce him to you. So ? Don't you want to caress him too ?" He crooned, trying to convince and seduce her.

Zoe was fully relieved but a little disappointed all the same. She looked away, unconsciously waiting for advances that she would reject but appreciate because she liked to be flattering in this way. After all, in New-York, she was accustomed to this kind of adventures. Nobody ever achieved to stand up to her before.

"Um… I've lied. In fact, I came here just to meet you, not to take this dog for a walk. So I'm going to get straight to the point, Zoe. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight ? I… miss you. I'm not gifted for this, I don't know how to explain you, but… I want to start afresh. And it absolutely must be you…" Judson staggered. He felt like he was drunk. It may be the craziest declaration of love he have made until this day.

Zoe hiccupped. It was true she was in a way waiting for this moment. However she had Wade. If that was not the case, she would maybe have jumped at the opportunity. But it was.

And as it was not enough, her mobile rang. George attempted to call her.

"Zoe, are you free tonight ? I really need to talk to you, in private. I have no time, it's very important." He said as fast and clearly as he could, in a hurry. The doctor found that he was more abrupt as usual. He was different.

"But… I have promised to Wade that tonight…" Zoe felt overwhelmed. This strange feeling decided to unsettle her again.

"Okay. If you can't come to me, I will come to you. I'll be here soon. Wait for me, right ?" George insistently replied.

At the end of the call, Judson was already gone. But Zoe did not notice this. She slightly raised her eyebrows, stood wide-eyed and still, wondering again and again.


End file.
